Familiar from DE 10 2008 005 488 A1 is an illumination device for vehicles with a light module for producing a specified light distribution; a primary optics unit is provided for this such that light is expanded in the horizontal direction. The light distribution shown on a measurement screen is composed of numerous quadratic light spots, whereby vertical light/dark boundaries of adjacent light spots are adjacent to each other or overlap. This produces a homogeneous light distribution through a single light module.
Familiar from DE 10 2008 036 193 A1 is an illumination device for vehicles that has numerous light modules for producing a specified light distribution. A first light module is for producing a low-beam light distribution. A second light module is for producing a high-beam light distribution. A third light module is for producing a central area of the light distribution (additional spot). The third light module has not only LED light sources arranged as a matrix, but also a primary optics unit and a secondary optics unit. Combining these three light distributions allows for the focus of the light distribution to be changed as desired, particularly when driving in a curve. When the second light module is configured as a matrix system with numerous semiconductor-based light sources arranged as a matrix, it turns out that inhomogeneities arise in a border crossing between the first light distribution and the second light distribution. This leads to the total light distribution, which is superimposed from the first light distribution and the second light distribution, having relatively large light-intensity gradients, which are perceived as disruptive, in a border area between the first light distribution and the second light distribution.